Mysterio
Name: Unknown Villain Name: Mysterio Age: Unknown Gender: Possibly Male Appearance: Mysterio wears a green body suit, padded for extra protection. His boots and gloves are a yellow color, with some decal work on the gauntlets. His two most iconic features are the purple cape he wears, which can cover his entire body minus the most important part. Referred to as a "fish bowl" by many a long time ago. The domed visor is no longer a laughing joke. Personality: The most noticeable feature of Mysterio is the tranquility. Mysterio is a being who can keep composure better than almost every other villain out there. Not even in the face of failure does the masked master lose any sort of cool. This calmness is accompanied with quite a large ego given Mysterio's past. A near godlike complex makes getting under Mysterio's skin a very difficult feat. All are beneath Mysterio with team-ups with other villains being nothing more than a temporary necessity. Despite this new found ego, Mysterio can respect other villains...and even some of these heroes. One of the most interesting things to come from this ego is his lack of vengeance. No need to get back at those who might have mocked Mysterio in the past, or to bask in the news of Spiderman's death. Mysterio has no need for vengeance, as Mysterio is above such petty things. Powers: Those who heard Mysterio's name in the past look to the parlor tricks and other uses of illusion. Such "magic" is for a mere mortal perhaps, but to this Mysterio? Only true power can be wielded by this Mysterio. Only true power could topple the X-Men themselves. Mysterio's use of magic is something to truly be feared. Skills: Mysterio possesses a superior intellect and is a tactician in battle. History: Mysterio is truly one of the most mysterious villains to walk this planet. The arrival of the domed villain came as a shock to almost everyone. Mysterio was sent to deal with Wolverine and the other X-Men. It was most likely a suicide mission, yet what happened on that mission would cause of the most significant victories for villains. Mysterio not only managed to trick Wolverine himself, but have the clawed brute take down the X-Men in the process. That was the day Mysterio was no longer mocked by fellow villains. There was talk about Mysterio though. Rumors quickly spread that the Mysterio that defeated the X-Men was not the Mysterio who battled Spiderman many times. This Mysterio was met with both praise and fear...both were very much welcomed. This was a long time ago, and many years have passed. Mysterio is now one of the key figures, standing along side such menacing villains as the Red Skull. Despite the many years, Mysterio doesn't seem to have taken effect to age. This is difficult due to no one seeing what hides behind that costume, but the voice sounds very similar. How is such a feat possible though? Is Mysterio's magic powerful enough to keep the master in peak condition? Is this another version of Mysterio, perhaps a new one? Is this Mysterio even human? The answer to those questions...is a mystery. Equipment: A god needs no equipment. Corny ending to the history...but needed. A special note is that Mysterio isn't obviously a god and neither are his abilities. He's powerful but no where close to godly...he just thinks he's that good :P